From Friends To Lovers, From Lovers To Friends
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Wolfram has a crush. Gisela has a crush. But it's forbidden and they know it. Though, Wolfram doesn't seem to really care, whereas Gisela does


"Oh Gisela~" a sickly sweet voice called to her from above. Looking up with a smile, the green haired healer trainee saw the youngest son of Queen Cäcilie leaning over the balcony, a smile of his own plastered onto his face. Oh, was he madly in love with her. He loved Gisela like no other, and she knew it. She'd overheard him in the gardens one time but had just kept the secret to herself. Of course she loved him back, but they were so different. He was a prince, royalty, superior, and what was she? An orphan that had been taken in by an aristocrat and been given his name of von Christ. And now she was training in the magic of healing with Susanna Julia. She giggled mildly to herself, retracting her gaze for a moment before looking back up at him - gosh the thin moonlight tinged with the last glow of the sunset made him look spectacular.  
"Good evening Your Highness, is there anything I can do for you?" she asked politely.  
"Yes, there is, I...um...I think I sprained my ankle earlier during practice with Gwendal!" he gave a sheepish laugh, clearly lying to her.  
She giggled and shook her head. "I'll be right up then Your Highness, you should lay down if your ankle is sprained badly" she watched as he nodded and pretended to limp away - it would be convincing to anyone else.

Wolfram laid on his bed and sighed. When, and how, had he fallen for such a girl? Gisela wasn't anything like Elizabeth. She was kind to others, and understanding of how he felt towards other people. She was able to heal his emotional wounds too - she'd been there for him after he'd ran from his family once learning Conrart was only half Mazoku, after his mother had left him to sleep, Gisela had slipped into his room and comforted his trembling form - he'd been so full of emotion that day. The day itself had been great, spending the time with his brothers, but then he regretted all that happiness when he found out the truth. And Gisela had understood that it had hurt even more to know Conrart's father was still alive (barely) and his was...well, as far from him as possible it seemed. Who knows what happened to his own father - his uncle had been there for him more than the person who claimed to have fatherhood over him. He smiled and glances over at the door as it opened to reveal his favourite girl (oh he knew how much Elizabeth, or anyone, would throw a fit if they knew what he was up to). Quickly managing to compose himself, he straightened out his leg as she came over and sat by his side.  
"So, what's the problem?"  
"Sprained ankle, like I said"  
"Wolfram, we both know there's nothing wrong with that ankle of yours"  
"H-How do you know? You haven't checked it yet"  
"Wolfram, you know we can't be together...it goes against so much"  
"I don't care, it doesn't matter what they think about us. I love you Gisela, I can't help myself. You've always been there, I don't know what I'd do without you. Please Gisela, just give it a chance. I can make this work for us, I promise I can"  
"Wolfram...I'm sorry, but this can't work between us. You know I will always be your friend, but I can't see myself with you like you can. I love you, you know that, but being a healer is more important to me...you understand that, don't you?"  
Wolfram sat up and wrapped his arms round her waist from behind, resting his head on her shoulder with a heavy sigh. "Then what am I meant to do if I can't have you...? I love you Gisela... I honestly don't care that I'm a stupid prince and you're a lower rank than me, that doesn't matter to me...I just want you..." he shut his eyes and nuzzled her neck gently, "But if you're really sure it won't work...then I think I can handle it..." he mumbled sadly, tightening his hold on her just a little.  
"I'm sorry Wolfram...you'll find someone one day who will cherish you with everything you deserve..."

Gisela watched Wolfram walk through the gardens with a note in his hand. He didn't look at all happy, either. She decided to follow at a safe distance, much to her curiosity, and discovered him meeting up with Yuuri by the maze. She had a gut feeling that she should leave now, but kept herself rooted in her hidden space as she watched the two begin their usual bickering until...

Wolfram was about to throw a punch at his fiancé but his fist was caught and Yuuri took the opportunity to press a forceful kiss onto his lips. The blonde froze and they soon parted, but before a word could be said, Yuuri kissed him again. And again. And again. And again, until Wolfram melted into the king's embrace and kissed him back, arms wrapping round his neck. Yuuri growled, as if sensing something, and effectively pulled Wolfram into the maze to continue his loving assault on the ex-prince.

Gisela turned away with a small sad smile on her face. Who knows what would've happened if she'd agreed to be Wolfram's girlfriend all those years ago. But none of that really mattered now. She loved her job as a healer and he had found someone to take her offered place at his side. She was done for the day, actually, and was off to see her father. But first, she had to pay a visit to the maids and give them the results of their betting pool of Yuuri's love life.


End file.
